


No Control

by kikubeamblah



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikubeamblah/pseuds/kikubeamblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets drunk, has no control, and kisses Rin. Short and sweet. Unoriginal, but cute oneshot. PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



XXX

 

“Rin,” Nagisa said softly pulling him aside.  Nagisa cleared his throat slightly and whispered to Rin, “I think you should go check on Haruka.  He’s in the kitchen and he’s -”

Rin sighed, “Yeah, I’ll go take care of him.”

Rin walked over to the kitchen.  Haruka didn’t usually come to things like this, and when he did, he never drank at them.  Rin figured he probably had something by mistake.

“Rin!” Haruka exclaimed and come over taking Rin into a giant embrace.  HIs cheeks were flushed and his body was heavy.

“Oof, Haru,” Rin tried not to laugh.  He had never seen Haruka drunk.  Makoto had once and he refused to say much about what happened.  Rin soon learned why.

Rin told Haruka that it was time for them to head back to their apartment.  The two of them were living together.  After all, they had been childhood friends, so it made sense that when they moved to Tokyo, they would share an apartment.

Haruka shook his head, “Don’t wanna, Rin, I feel so happy and good, I just wanna stay hereee~”

Rin contained his laughter.  Drunk Haruka was so different, “Come on, we’re going home.”

“Fiiiiine.”

Rin supported Haru and they left their friends apartment.  They walked the three blocks home.  When they got there, Rin carried Haruka to his bedroom.  Haruka collapsed on the bed.  Rin left him there and started for the door to leave Haruka’s room.

“Come back-”

Rin turned around and sighed.  Drunk people, he thought, but he obeyed.  He went over to Haruka’s side, “Lay next to me.”

Rin did as he was told.  His heartbeat got a bit faster.  There was something about drunk Haruka that was cute.  Really, really cute.  And Haruka kept inching closer to Rin.  His lips were millimeters away from Rin’s.  Rin started to pull back a bit, but Haruka didn’t let him.  He planted a kiss right on Rin’s mouth.

Rin’s eyes widened.  What was Haruka doing?  Why was Haruka doing this?  Rin’s heartbeat was going crazy.  It can’t be.  Could Haruka feel the same way that he did?

Then, he remembered what Makoto had said, What Haruka does when he gets drunk means nothing.  He can’t control himself at all.

Rin pulled back and got up quickly from Haruka’s bed, “Um...let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay~” Haruka called after him, and then, Rin heard him begin to snore.

Rin left Haruka’s room and closed the door behind him.  Then, he leaned against the door.  His heartbeat would not go down.

It doesn’t mean anything, Rin told himself again and again.  He was just drunk.

Rin went back to his own room, and settled himself down.

The following morning, Rin heard Haruka groan through their thin walls.  He heard Haruka get up, and then, he heard Haruka knock on his door.

“C-come in,” be normal.

Haruka rubbed his head, “Did I get drunk?”

Rin nodded slowly.

Haruka flushed, “Did anything…” Haruka paused trying to phrase it properly, “weird happen?”

“N-no,” Rin replied.  He just wanted the conversation to be over.  Besides, it was true.  It wasn’t weird, not to me at least.

Haruka nodded.

Time passed, and Rin tried to not let it bother him, but he couldn’t get the sound of Makoto’s voice out of his head.  What Haruka does when he gets drunk means nothing.  He can’t control himself at all.  This was followed by the voice in his head, that told him again and again that Haruka would never understand Rin’s feelings about him.  As a result, Rin had begun to put some distance between the two of them.

“I think I’m going to move out,” Rin declared.  He was preparing some rice in the kitchen and Haruka was seated at their table.  Rin wasn’t facing Haruka when he said it.

This didn’t come as a complete shock to Haruka.  Ever since the night that Haruka had gotten drunk, Rin had been distant.  He’d leave the house early.  He’d avoid Haruka at practice.  Haruka wasn’t one for confrontation but he didn’t want Rin to leave either.  The truth was that he had a feeling about what had happened, but he hadn’t wanted to address it.  Because with Rin, it wasn’t the way that it had been with Makoto.  Haruka couldn’t truthfully say that a kiss with Rin had no meaning, but still...the thought of Rin leaving was enough to make him address it, “Rin...is this about the kiss?”

Rin’s eyes widened, “Y-you knew about that?”

“I had my suspicions,” Haruka replied softly.  He touched his lips with his hand, he couldn’t believe that he had kissed Rin.  He had imagined doing that so many times, and yet, he had no memory of it, “that’s why I asked.  It happened with Makoto.  It...it meant nothing.”

“I know,” Rin replied.

Haruka pursed his lips.  If Rin thought that, then...why?

Rin turned to Haruka now, “That’s the problem, Haruka.  It meant nothing to you, but…” his face turned red, “but, it wasn’t that way for me.”

Haruka’s eyebrows raised.  Impossible...then...Rin feels the way I do?  Haruka stood up and went over to Rin.

Rin leaned back against the counter, “W-w-what are you doing?”

“Shut up,” and Haruka leaned in to kiss Rin.

Rin’s eyes widened and his arms flailed, but then he stopped.  Haruka was kissing him and it felt so natural, “Mmm, Haru,” he moaned closing eyes and putting his arms around Haruka.

Haruka wrapped his arms around Rin, this was much better.  He was always supposed to be close to Rin.


End file.
